1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floorcare appliances, and more particularly, relates to a full bag indicator to be used with such an appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Full bag indicators have been long known in the floor care appliance art, such indicators taking a variety of configurations. A problem exists, however, relative to the calibration of these full bag indicators. This has been solved by the use of, for example, a threaded valve member which moves into and out of an aperture leading to the indicator so that the atmospheric pressure flow to which the full indicator is subjected may be varied to obtain an operative, relatively accurate structure mounted with floorcare appliance.
Although the use of such a means as known provides a satisfactory operation for the full bag indicator, a differing kind of calibration adjustment which more easily leads to an inexpensively manufactured full bag indicator would be advantageous.
Accordingly, an object to this invention to provide a calibration arrangement for a full bag indicator which is inexpensive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide calibration of a full bag indicator configuration which may be easily had on the manufacturing floor.
It is a still further object to provide a full bag indicator which may be mounted so as to slide along a floor care appliance as it is mounted to an aperture providing air flow to the full bag indicator to thereby permit calibration for accurate readout.